


Love Come Back

by cloudsarefluffy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Arthur Morgan Has Low Self-Esteem, Arthur isn't with the gang and never was oop, Bounty Hunter Arthur Morgan, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Arthur Morgan, Oop, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, What's new, alpha reader, but brief, prompt, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: He just wanted… He couldn’t allow himself. No. It was too much, it was too unrealistic.You deserved better than omega like him. An omega who was not soft and supple, an omega who would submit to you how you needed and wanted them to.Not some bared-teeth mess who refused to accept what he was at heart.[written for glowsticklesbian on Tumblr.]





	Love Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for one of my mutuals on Tumblr, glowsticklesbian.
> 
> I hope you're feelin' better and that this is what you wanted! If not, let me know bby. ;)  
I got you!
> 
> For those curious: they prompted an alpha fem!reader/omega!Arthur fic, and this was the result!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this too! It's not the common alpha/omega skit I do with Arthur/Reader, so hey, there ya go lol.
> 
> Enjoy!~

Saint Denis.

Arthur didn’t care much for it.

It was a town that spread disease, but not anything like typhoid or scarlet fever. No, this was worse than that. A famine of greed is what it infected with. An incurable sickness that only bred worse and worse with each passing day.

Arthur would prefer to have passed over the city, but he didn’t have much of a choice. 

He was working up near Annesburg, chasing down a nasty bounty that was far closer to Butcher Creek than he would’ve liked. He had caught the bastard, of course— but it had taken a lot longer than Arthur would’ve preferred too.

The bastard had holed himself up in a cave in Roanoke Ridge, and it took a few days for Arthur to track him down and get him out. A few days it cost him, and it was a few days he couldn’t afford.

His heat was almost here.

It came like clockwork only every three months, but still a pain in the ass, figuratively and literally, nonetheless. Arthur loathed his heats, just absolutely dreaded them. He despised how they made him, how his mind got and how his body wants him to do nothing more than submit, even if Arthur’s mind and heart think differently.

It’s why Arthur treats his heats like a death sentence— because in so many ways it was. To be trapped with a beta, or let alone an alpha, for his entire heat. To be claimed and bred up by someone even if he wanted the opposite, to become a piece of property in only a matter of seconds. 

Especially here in Lemoyne, a cesspool that formed the southeast end of the states. The minds of the people who lived here are almost a freak of nature, as they’ve been stuck in times that came long before they ever existed. To them, Arthur wasn’t just an omega. He was something to be owned, something to be taken. He had no rights, he had no say. All he did have was a body meant for claiming and breeding, and nothing more.

So to come to Saint Denis with his heat approaching and steadfast, it was the last thing that Arthur wished to do.

But Arthur knew of a place. A hidden place that was run in secret in Saint Denis. A place that he could go to and wait his heat out safely in. An omega safe house, which would be his saving grace by the time he reached the city.

Arthur had maybe till nightfall to sort himself out before the throes of his heat clouded his mind, and he raced on his Mustang through the muggy, hot swamps just ten minutes or so out from the edge of the city. The sun was already setting, and with its dying light, Arthur’s worry only grew.

Crossing over one of many wooden platforms through the bogs surrounding the perimeter of Saint Denis, Arthur grips onto the reins of his Grullo Dun Mustang.

He can already feel the start of his slick against the seat of his saddle, and his brow is covered with more sweat than even the southern, summer weather would warrant.

On the back of his horse, however, is another issue entirely.

“Oh, you sure you wanna go n’ turn me in now?” the man, a rancid excuse for a beta, purrs through what little there is of his teeth left in his rotting gums, “Seems like you’re gonna need someone soon—”

A proper hit to the face hushes the man for a blissful moment, and Arthur’s hackles rise as he growls thickly at the man.

“You’d do best to shut the hell up. If you don’t, I’m not above losin’ money for turnin’ ya in dead.”

The man stiffens in response to Arthur’s words, and Arthur hums happily with the result.

The edge of Saint Denis comes into view, and Arthur is grateful for its appearance as he slows his Mustang down from its gallop.

The city lights twinkle as twilight comes over into the sky, the first of the stars emerging as the sun dips below the surface line of the Lannahechee River. Crickets chirp as Arthur approaches the slum end of the city, and he can hear a few babies and children crying as he rides through, making sure to keep his head down and his hat on to obscure his face. 

Curious eyes follow him to begin with, as his bounty on his back begins to wriggle from the confines of Arthur’s tied lasso. He hears a few whispers, and he knows that despite the cover scent lotion he had applied to himself, his scent must be coming through enough to smell his impending heat.

As he gets through the first block, one of the skeezy alphas leaning against one of the rundown houses approaches him. He jogs alongside the side of Arthur’s Mustang, grinning in a way that sets Arthur’s teeth on edge.

“You gonna tell me why you’re followin’ me along like an idiot?” Arthur asks.

Chuckling, the man fires back, “Oh, you really have to ask _ why_, pretty boy?”

The man irks Arthur, and the omega hisses at the man as he slows his horse only a little, “I already damn well asked you. And the truth is, I do know why. I just think you’re an idiot for tryin’.”

Arthur’s bite makes the man snarl, and he flashes his eyes at the omega.

“You got nerve to go rejectin’ an alpha when you’re wet for one—”

The answering click of Arthur’s revolver in the man’s face does the talking for him, and the alpha scrambles backward until he falls on his ass.

“You got some nerve thinkin’ I’d accept,” Arthur growls, “I’d much rather spend a bullet on ya than a heat.”

The alpha hisses, but he stays clear of Arthur as the omega huffs, holding his revolver at his side in a warning for any others that try to stop him.

After passing a few mangy mutts and leering folks, Arthur manages to get onto the main street, heading down it along its edge as he briskly trots his Mustang in the direction of the police station.

“You’re gonna regret this, _ whore, _” the man seethes as it comes into view, hissing and contorting himself just the same as Arthur stops his Mustang at one of the hitching posts outside the building, “I’m gonna make you regret it—”

Another blow to the jaw silences the beta while Arthur lowers himself from the saddle. He’s sweating roughly, and his throat is dry as some of the lawmen outside the office take notice of the omega and what he has with him. 

Despite his nearing heat, Arthur easily grabs onto his bounty, pulling the wanted man over his shoulder and carrying him easily as the lawmen outside the station approach him.

“You got Billy Briggs?” one of them says with awe in his voice, “_ The _ Billy Briggs?”

“Of course it’s me! It’s not like there’s ten of me runnin’ around, you dolt!” Billy shouts.

The other lawman laughs, “You call us a dolt, but it seems like you’re forgettin’ that an omega’s got you on his shoulder to turn ya in,” nodding to Arthur, he points over to where there is an opening in the brick wall that frames the rest of the lot the office is on, “You know where to put him, Mr. Morgan. I’m sure this rat will earn you a fine penny for the trouble he’s caused.”

“Say what you want, but know I didn’t go easily!” Billy rages.

Arthur rolls his eyes as he adjusts Billy on his shoulders, now walking towards the side of the police station to where the back door is opened for him, “You hid in a cave for a few days. You ain’t no legend.”

“Mr. Morgan!” the sheriff sees Arthur round the corner with Billy tied up on his shoulder, and he laughs, smiling as holds up a money clip for the omega, “You’re nearly two days late. You’re not slackin’ on me now, are ya?”

“This bastard ran off into the mountains. He got word that I got his bounty,” Arthur explains as he takes the money clip with his free hand and shoves it into his satchel, “Went as far as Brandywine Drop before I finally got to him.”

The sheriff whistles, shaking his head, “You know, Billy Briggs, they said you was tough. Can’t believe I’m findin’ out you was actually a coward, after the way you were talked up.”

“Ain’t nothin’ ‘bout me cowardly!” Billy argues, and the sheriff begins laughing as he leads Arthur into the cell room, the one that they had prepared for Billy open and waiting for him as Arthur takes him over, “I killed folk ‘cause they looked at me wrong! Why on earth would I be a coward because of an omega in heat!?”

“Because that omega is Arthur Morgan, you dolt,” the sheriff chuckles darkly as Arthur tosses Billy onto the cot in his cell, exiting as one of the sheriff’s deputies begins to close the cell door, “Ain’t no wanted soul escaped him once he’s started lookin’.”

Billy thrashes on the bed as Arthur swallows thickly, feeling his heat ramp up just a little more than he’d like.

“He’s nothin’ but a _whore!_ A stupid whore who needs to—”

“Gag him.”

The deputy complies with the order, coming over with a white rag that they shove into Billy’s mouth, silencing his protest and screams until all that is left is the brief echo of them in the room. With the cloth muffling him, Arthur can see the vile hate in Billy’s eyes as the deputy leaves the cell, turning and shutting the door so he can lock Billy inside.

The wanted man only struggles harder, especially as the sheriff grins at him.

“You’d want to save your voice for your hangin’ tomorrow,” the lawman tells the beta, causing his eyes to go white and wide, “Otherwise, what’s the point of givin’ you some last words?”

Billy begins crying, sobbing and fighting against the ropes that bind him until his skin is raw, and he falls off of the cot and into his cell. 

At his meltdown, the sheriff sighs, shaking his head as he looks to Arthur.

“Men like him astound me,” the sheriff then motions for Arthur to follow, and together, they exit back out of the side door and into the small yard the police station has.

Now outside in the evening, the sheriff goes to light a cigar, at first offering it to Arthur, who refuses. The sheriff shrugs him off, going to lean against the red brick at his back, the end of his cigar singing as he holds his lit match up to it. The first few starting breaths from it have the man relaxing some, and he purses his lips, blowing smoke into the air that shifts like the leafy vines overtaking the corner of the yard.

Arthur stares at them, unfocused as the sheriff’s voice catches his attention once more.

“You’re cuttin’ it close,” he tells the omega.

“I know,” Arthur mutters, and he takes off his hat, running his hands through his damp hair and shivering lightly, “Billy took longer than expected…”

“You need to be careful, Arthur,” the sheriff warns, “You know I don’t like sayin’ it, but it’s dangerous when you do hunts this close to your heat.”

Arthur hums, not taking the sheriff’s words to heart despite knowing he probably should.

“Listen, why don’t you ever start workin’ for the station? Become an officer of sorts for me?” the sheriff offers, “You won’t have to run around everywhere after bounties as you do… You could be local, stay safe in the city.”

“You know as well as I do that the city is just as unsafe as the world is out there for omegas,” Arthur points out, “Ain’t no safe place for us…”

“Aside from Haven…”

Arthur hums once more, kicking a rusted, empty tin by his feet.

“You goin’ there again?” the sheriff asks, “For your heat?”

Frowning at the question, Arthur mutters, “Why does it matter?”

“I’m not tryin’ to dissuade you from goin’. I encourage it. It’s better than anywhere else you could go,” the sheriff pauses, his voice quieter and softer, “But I know that’s not the only reason you go there.”

“If this is about—”

“This is about my daughter, yes,” the sheriff eyes Arthur carefully, “I know how you two are with one another.”

Arthur flushes in a way that isn’t due to his nearing heat, and he clears his throat, “I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

“I would be a terrible father if I didn’t know who my daughter was thinkin’ of matin’.”

At those words, Arthur’s skin only burns hotter, “We ain’t gonna bond’, sir.”

With a smoky exhale, the sheriff laughs, “Oh, you can’t pull the wool over my eyes, son. I know you both better than you think.”

Arthur doesn’t know what to say, but the sheriff places a hand onto his shoulder.

“Listen… I’m not tryin’ to scare you off, or make you think I don’t approve. Because I do. You’re a damn fine man, and an even better man for my girl at that. I wouldn’t allow your relations if I didn’t,” he explains, “I just… I wanted to give you my blessin’.”

At those words, Arthur’s eyes widen, “Your blessin’? . . .”

“Whatever you two decide, I’m okay with it… I see… I see how happy you make her. How happy she makes you… And don’t think I didn’t notice how you always end up back here in Saint Denis despite your claims of bein’ a nomadic bounty hunter,” he chuckles, “You two have been circlin’ one another for a while now. Just… embrace it.”

“Embrace it,” Arthur echoes, looking away and towards the ground.

“I know it’s a foreign concept to you. After all the bonds or offers you’ve shirked over the years since I found you in the streets, it’s obvious that you don’t want to mate with just anyone,” he smiles, “You just want her.”

Arthur sighs, shaking his head, “I’m wantin’ to go ahead and get this damned heat over with…”

“You just really want to see her and spend it with her, you mean.”

Arthur coughs, and the sheriff laughs whole-heartedly.

“Go, son. I’ve kept ya long enough.”

Arthur doesn’t hesitate at taking at out, rushing past the lawmen waiting outside as they bid him well.

As his heat nears, all he can think about is what the sheriff said, and more importantly, what he said about _ you _.

As he rides his Mustang through town, keeping his trot curt and steady as he passes through the streets, his mind circles in on you. 

It doesn’t help that his heat is nearing, but even then, it doesn’t make too much of a difference from how he already thinks and feels. Maybe it’s a bit more… _ graphic, _ but Arthur most often finds his mind drifting back onto you no matter what he’s doing. 

But it’s especially on nights when he’s out hunting a bounty, running around the country on his own, that he thinks about you the most. When the fire to his camp is nearly turned to embers, and the sky glitters with the stars above, you invade him like the tide faithfully coming back in. 

He doesn’t need a heat to ache for your company, and it’s a pain that he’s tried to come to terms with over the years.

Arthur Morgan… He was better than this. He was better than instinct and biology, and he was better than thinking he could find an alpha that could not only catch his fancy, but prove to be a worthy mate.

And yet, you proved that he was no good at all when it came to his personal expectations.

You grew up together after Arthur was found on the streets as a young boy. Turned away and abused by his father, Arthur was a terrified and unpresented omega orphan living off the streets in Saint Denis. Life for him was meant to truly be no life at all, and yet, your father chose to give him one.

After getting caught stealing from the market, your father gave Arthur a new chance at life, taking the orphan in and raising him alongside you. He still remembers his first night there, growling at you and wanting everyone to stay away.

But you didn’t.

You welcomed him, comforted him, and more importantly, you _ accepted _him.

He wasn’t meant to be acceptable. A trashy, orphan omega boy with the dirt from the streets on his face and holes in his clothes was nothing anyone could ever be willing to care for, especially from an upper-class child as you were. You were prim and proper, taking etiquette classes from the moment you could understand their teachings. The town spoke highly of your father, and in turn you— his prized, alpha daughter.

You should’ve loathed him, hated him, and rejected him. Especially as you got older, and playing soon changed to discussion and distance. When you began to present, slowly but surely, and you should’ve drifted further apart with it.

But you didn’t. 

And as Arthur grew into a young man, and in turn, you grew into a young woman, he began to ask himself as to why you didn’t react to his pushing… to why he didn’t exactly want to push you away anymore.

His first heat at eighteen let him know, as he spent the feverish day locked up in his room, your scent in his lungs and your image in his mind as he pleasured himself and was ravaged by his hormones. You had to be taken away from the house for a few days because of his heat, and it drove Arthur up the wall as he worked through it. 

All he wanted was you. Your taste, your scent, your _ touch _most of all.

He had never lusted or longed for an alpha as he had with you, despite all of the offers and opportunities he had with them over the years. You just managed to bypass all of that.

And that scared Arthur once his heat broke. The day before you were set to return to the house after his heat had Arthur scrambling.

How could he look at you now after what he had done during his heat? How could he be around you with the way his body longed for yours? 

How could he have let this happen?

Your relationship changed with Arthur having presented. His scent, which now was annoyingly overpowering compared to its former, muted signature, alone had what time you did spend with one another awkward and tense. He could see how it affected you— how you seemed to talk with jilted words, or how your eyes couldn’t stay on him for long without having to get ripped away.

He hated it. Hated how biology had changed things between you both. How, once something he didn’t have to hate with you, became a sudden, glaring issue that neither of you could solve.

And so, Arthur distanced himself. He hid away and avoided you. It hurt at first, but over time, it became the new status quo between you two. You seemed a little disappointed at first, and you tried to close the gap that Arthur had formed between you both, but when your attempts weren’t met nor affective, you gave up, and allowed him to pull away.

And pull away he did, as soon as he was twenty.

Arthur practically ran off, taking some guns and his horse with him. He had only told the sheriff a day before where he was going, and what he was doing. It wasn’t met with good reception, but Arthur didn’t want acceptance. At least not from the man.

He just wanted… He couldn’t allow himself. No. It was too much, it was too unrealistic. 

You deserved better than omega like him. An omega who was not soft and supple, an omega who would submit to you how you needed and wanted them to.

Not some bared-teeth mess who refused to accept what he was at heart.

Over the years, Arthur’s distance became normal while he made a name for himself bounty hunting. He was good at it — _ damn _ good at it, and it made Arthur feel like there was more to him than just a heat that came every three months. He felt important. _ Worthy _of the space he filled.

He would come home every few months, usually once his heat had passed, and he would see you and the sheriff.

Sometimes, he would even miss out on your being home, as you were venturing into owning a business in town, and it often kept you busy. He didn’t want to admit it, but those times were the worst for Arthur.

But he knew that he made things this way, and so he accepted them for what they were as best he could.

And it was fine like that for a while.

Until it wasn’t.

He was near Rhodes when it happened, chasing after some escaped prisoner for the law there when he was blindsided by his heat.

It was foolish of him, as he should’ve known it were coming. It was like clockwork every three months, but Arthur had spent the last three grinding away at every poster he came across. No breaks and a few nasty encounters later, and he had forgotten the one thing he should’ve remembered.

He was right outside town when it hit. It was quick and unrelenting, and Arthur was soon well into it, out in the open for anyone to come across.

He’s not sure what he had done to warrant such luck, but the person who did had his best interest in mind.

A sister from the church, Mother Superior Calderón. 

“_ Oh, Mother Mary, bless this poor soul, _ ” she had said, pulling Arthur off from the side of the road and onto the wagon she was riding in, “ _ I’ll get you somewhere safe… I know just the place… _”

The ride after that was a blur, a mess of broken fragments of time that almost didn’t piece back together. All Arthur remembers now is the burning, the _ ache _within him.

How it only grew as Mother Superior carried Arthur into a building with another man at her aid, and a familiar scent grew on the air.

It was you. You were there. 

After that, all Arthur could do was call out to you.

And you answered.

The whine that escaped him when you appeared was nothing short of desperate, and he felt himself _ submit _the moment your red eyes had landed on him.

All he wanted was you to take him. To claim him. To mate him.

Oh, how nice it would have been, to feel you inside him and on him, to know he was finally yours…

But you didn’t.

Instead, you took him into a small room with a bed and other necessities, and you set him down onto the mattress as you whispered soft, kind words to him.

“_ Oh Arthur, I wish you didn’t have to come back to me like this, _ ” you murmured, wiping sweat from his brow with a damp cloth as he moaned and writhed around, begging you for things he would never ask for outside of a heat, “ _ I’ve missed you so much… _”

You took care of him during his heat, but not in the way he wanted. You made sure he wasn’t thirsty, and you fed him. You cleaned him up, kept him from slipping off the brink of sanity.

He was truly amazed at how you handled himself, only to be mortified of how he had been once his heat broke.

He had tried to scurry out of his room before you could notice, and you had found him trying to shove his boots back onto his feet to run out of the door.

You were leaning on the doorway, a brow quirked as you crossed your arms and asked, “_ Goin’ somewhere?” _

He couldn’t talk to you at first, couldn’t even have his eyes meet yours. But you didn’t face him with judgment, and instead, you embraced him and gripped tight, begging him to not run off just yet.

He had wrapped his arms back around you, grateful to hold you close, and did as you asked.

You took him out of the room he was brought to, and Arthur found himself walking around a place that had other omegas mingling about. He could scent others’ heats on the air, acrid or overly sweet scents that made his nostrils burn until you had taken him into a small kitchen area fitted with a table.

There, you sat him down as you offered him a meal, and the two of you talked about lost time, and the present.

You tell him about how you have missed him, about how your father is doing. He finds out that you have become successful on the business front, as you bought out the hotel that had been here, a rundown, sad thing, and you had fixed it up into something nice. But also, something more.

“_ I’m callin’ it Haven, _ ” you had told him with a smile that was warmer than the coffee on his tongue, “ _ It’s… It’s gonna be a safe place. For omegas. _”

The news had astounded him as you went on, explaining how you managed to get things together and get Haven up and started, but Arthur wasn’t listening exactly. He was watching you, his heart hammering in his chest as you went on.

“_ I just… I felt like it’s somethin’ you needed when we were younger, _ ” you had placed your hand on top of his, your skin soft against his callouses and scars, “ _ A place you didn’t have to run off to… A place you could stay. _”

Arthur didn’t know what to say, especially as you asked about his escapades. You spoke so highly of him, telling the omega about the stories you had heard, about the men your father no longer worried about after Arthur fetched them.

“_ You should help him out… With the Lemoyne Raiders gettin’ worse, there’s a lot more bounties, _ ” your voice had begun to get a little hopeful, “ _ You could stay awhile, Arthur. I could see you more. _”

He wasn’t sure what to say, and so he could only tell you, “_ I’ll think about it. _”

The words had you tense, but you still wore a smile for him.

He cursed himself for that, for the way he wanted nothing more than to take off and not see Saint Denis for some months again, but a part of him didn’t want to.

A part of him wanted to stay as you asked. The part of him that always longed for you when he was gone, and that only felt sated once he was back with you.

It’s a part that he’s gotten good at ignoring.

Night had come, and you could tell that he didn’t intend on staying. 

Arthur had come to his temporary room, and you had gathered his things back together and gave him a small, sad smile.

_ “Just come back soon, okay?” _

You had leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and they burned as you had pulled away.

His cheek was still warm as he left town, and it felt cold once he was gone.

A different ache filled him, one not caused by his heat. A greedy, needy ache that gnawed further and further on him with each passing day. Bounties came and money for them went, but Arthur still felt off. He still felt like something was missing.

And as three months passed, Arthur found himself at a mental crossroads.

His heat.

He usually found somewhere secluded to hole up. Often abandoned cabins or areas he knew he wouldn’t be easily discovered. But there was always such a high risk, and there have been a few close calls throughout his years of running after his bounties. 

To have a place that was meant for him, and he knew he could be safe and not worry… To not use one had to try and spare himself the burn of his heat, with the other placed feverishly on his revolver…

He found himself in Saint Denis before he was well into it.

He came stumbling back to Haven, eyes glazed and body tingling as you opened the door, eyes wide with his appearance.

But after the third time he arrived in such a state, every three months on the dot, you grew accustomed to it.

And of course, three times multiplied, and soon, Arthur spent every heat for the years that followed in the protected confines of Haven with you nearby.

But it wasn’t until a year ago that something changed.

Arthur was far gone into his heat, somehow managing to ride up into Haven despite how far into things he was. He was so out of it that the man who approached him wasn’t met immediately with a growl of warning, but rather, a welcoming plea.

And you found Arthur outside your door being grabbed, touched and ground against on the front wall of Haven by an alpha he didn’t even know.

The roar you let out was enough to make blood curdle, but Arthur’s sang as you shoved the other alpha that was on him off. The man tried to retaliate for your interference, but you stopped him as quick as he had started, taking your Colt and knocking him upside the nose with it. And after a sickening crack followed, you had grabbed onto Arthur and pulled him inside until you slammed the door back in place.

And Arthur could smell it, the start of your rut.

The opposing alpha around him alongside his heat had triggered it, and you were struggling to control yourself by the time you got Arthur up to his usual room. He could see how you struggled to retain control, the way your eyes turned red and you liked your lips and scented the air every time you had to breathe.

It pleased him, knowing that in some way you found him appealing. And during his heat, that meant the world to him.

And as you went to leave him in his room alone, turning to shut the door and leave Arthur inside, the omega pleaded for you to stop.

“_ Please d-don’t go, _” he had begged, his voice shrill compared to his usual timber.

It had you stopping, and you glanced over your shoulder at him as though you were warring with yourself.

But one side won out when, despite Arthur expecting the opposite, you turned and came back to the bed where he lay.

You engulfed him, not daring to hide your hunger for him as you kissed him, mouths pressing together. Arthur doesn’t remember much through the haze of heat and just the overwhelming concept of you spending his heat with him while in rut, no less. But he knows full and well that what you did was something you couldn’t come back from once it was over.

And when the haze of hormones lifted and you were left to realize the reality of your situations, things definitely changed.

Arthur didn’t want to admit it, but it was like something had fallen into place. Something he didn’t know was off or even missing for years until he came to with you in bed beside him. He’s not sure even know what it was, and it terrifies him. But the way it makes him feel… shit, there’s no arguing that fear wouldn’t stop him.

Because it hasn’t.

It hasn’t for the past year since you and Arthur began sharing Arthur’s heats together.

You’d greet him at the door as you always would, and you would be polite and kind all the way up until you got to Arthur’s room, and then you became an alpha that put a shrill down Arthur’s spine.

He loved that about you.

But then again, there was a lot that he tended to love when it came to you.

Especially the excitement his heats now brought. Because of course you had managed to take something he used to dread, and you made it something he looked forward to.

“_ Whatever you chose to do, just know that… you know they’re the one when you don’t fear what you are with them, _ ” the sheriff’s voice rings out in Arthur’s head as he nears Haven, his skin hot and sheened with sweat as he remembers that night after his first heat, “ _ You don’t have to fear anythin’. It’s just you and them, and that’s all that matters. No bullshit. Just the two of you. Because with them… the whole world just melts away until they’re all that’s left. _”

To Arthur’s surprise, you’re already outside, looking the other way down the road. 

In the evening air, your scent is carried to him. Like a punch in the gut it is, heavy and stark with worry as he slows his Mustang down, and the sound of his hooves clacking against the brickwork of the streets catches your attention.

“Arthur!” 

You rush over to the side of his horse, somewhat catching Arthur as he slides loosely off of the saddle.

“God, you waited too long,” you chastise, “I’ve been worried sic—”

Arthur cuts you off by pressing his mouth against yours. His chapped lips contrast to the soft flesh of your own, and you close your eyes, moving into him while trying to focus yourself.

Once he’s done, you only slightly pull away, leaving but only a few centimeters of space between you both while you eye him with red irises.

“Come on then,” you grit out.

You hold his hand, pushing the door to Haven open and guiding Arthur to his room. Your skin is warm against Arthur’s, and the omega purrs as the door to his room comes into sight.

You shove the door open, a growl rumbling in your chest while you make Arthur go in first.

“Clothes. Off,” you rumble.

You take control like you always do, leading Arthur through the haze and compliance of his heat, your hands going to the buttons of his sweat-soaked shirt and practically ripping them apart to expose his chest. You run a hand down the broad expanse of it, your throat vibrating hungrily while your eyes take Arthur in.

His sun-kissed skin littered with pink scars and forming ones, a sight that makes you growl and hiss, “How dare someone mark you up…”

“Why?” Arthur snarks, voice breathless as he looks at you, “You wanna be the one to do it?”

“_ Shut up, _” you snatch his words by pressing your mouths together once more, and you work at your own shirt with one hand while you push at Arthur with the other.

He falls back against the bed, a small noise leaving his chest as he watches your own get exposed, your everyday shirt getting pulled back to reveal your breasts to his heated gaze.

You lean over him, legs spread as you undo your pants and pull them off of your hips. The sight of you bared to him has his mouth watering, and you quickly move to Arthur to undo his.

“I could smell you the moment you kissed me,” you rush, and when you get Arthur’s pants loose enough to pull off of him, you yank them off of his legs for them to be tossed and abandoned on the floor, “You fuckin’ pushed it tonight.”

“Had a bounty,” Arthur mutters, and he leans up, going to kiss your neck while you spread your legs and prep yourself, “Was already late.”

“It could’ve waited, you’re in heat,” even when you’re on the brink of a rut and preparing to ride him, you can always spare a moment to ridicule him on being an idiot— at this point, he’s nothing but fond of the action, and he chuckles weakly while you add, “You’re lucky my father n’ I like you.”

“I sure am…”

You kiss him once more as you grab onto his cock, swollen and pulsing from his heat until you sink down onto him. Your lips slightly part so that Arthur can hear your gasp, but you are quick to regain yourself.

Arthur grips onto your hips, holding tightly while you slowly roll yours, working him inside of you and angling him to where he sinks in and hits deep.

Arthur moans, feeling the way your body constricts on him while you go to bite at his throat.

“God… You’re nippier this time.”

“You frustrate me,” you growl from where you nip sharper at his lobe, “Goddammit, Arthur Morgan…”

Arthur chuckles low and heavy as you run your fingers into his air and grip tightly, pulling his head back so that his angle exposes his throat, “Maybe I need to frustrate you more often.”

“_ Don’t, _” you growl lowly, and the grip you have on him tightens to edge on the brink of pain, delicious and demanding all the same, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare, Arthur. You piss me off enough.”

Gasping a little as you ride him hard, he asks, “H-How so?”

“God, you’re too mouthy for your own good durin’ heats,” you complain, but not angrily or out of upset as you push Arthur down by his chest, forcing him to look up at you.

You begin to ride him slow, working up and down in a circular motion while you raise yourself from where you are resting on your knees. The muscles in your legs contract beautifully, and you bare your teeth at Arthur as your eyes bleed red.

“You know how often I’ve worried about you? Feared for the worst?” you start, and you lean down, digging your nails into his skin just right to were it stings but doesn’t break through, and Arthur hisses and groans at the same time from the action, “I can’t ever know if you’re safe, and I always wonder if you’re still out there, runnin’ around and pretendin’ like I don’t exist until another three months is up.”

“I— I don’t pretend—”

“_ Quiet, _” you huff, and Arthur complies as you sink down lower onto him, your face contorting a bit at the stretch before you adjust and look him in the eyes again, “I don’t wanna hear it… All I do is wait for you, and every time you show up, I wonder if it’s the last time you’re gonna do so.”

Arthur shakes his head, brows furrowing as you continue.

“God, Arthur, you drivin’ me _ insane, _ ” you moan, throwing your head back as you get him in deeper before, “I thought I made it obvious— and you just never _ notice. _”

“N-Notice?” the omega repeats.

“Yes,” you breathe heavily, “I mean, I understand that you’re not like a regular omega, I’ve known since we were kids you’re not, but— oh g-god— why can’t you at least see what I’m doin’?”

Arthur tries to lean up closer, but your hand on his chest stops him, and you lock eyes with him, your gaze heavy and hot from where you are above him, seated on his cock.

“You ran off as soon as you could and didn’t come back for almost a year,” you tell him, and the hurt in your voice is evident, “I was worried goddamn sick over you, only to find out you came back and didn’t even see me.”

Arthur blinks at you, caught off guard by your words.

“I was hopin’ you would come back and we could be like we were, maybe somethin’ more or somethin’ altogether different, but you just kept runnin’ and didn’t look back to often… I accepted it, thought that maybe you just wanted wind under your wings,” you let out a ragged breath as you work on his cock further, “But you just stayed away… And even when you came back to Saint Denis, you always put distance between us…”

Arthur’s hands slide up your thighs as you shake your head.

“You treated me like a stranger after your first heat, and to have you brought back to me beggin’ as you were… It took everythin’ in me not to do more than just help you, ‘cause I knew it wasn’t what you wanted or deserved to have happen,” you curse, looking up towards the ceiling as you pick up your pace, “But god, I _ longed _for it.”

“Y-You—”

“I built this place for _ you, _ Arthur… A place you could come back to, a place where you felt like you could stay,” you breathe out, “I helped you with your heats as best I could in the way you wanted and yet _ you don’t fuckin’ get it— _”

“God,” Arthur hisses, and he feels you lean down.

“Why don’t you want me back?” you growl at him, “Why don’t you fuckin’ answer me?”

“I— I—” Arthur’s lips part as he looks at you, seeing the raw expression on your face, “Are you—”

“I’ve been courtin’ you for years, Arthur! And I can’t stand not knowin’ any longer,” you close in, stopping a few inches before his mouth and pausing as your eyes drift down to his lips, “I couldn’t do this anymore if I don’t know what you want…”

“I want… I want…” Arthur tries to lick his lips, but his mouth has gone dry as your eyes move onto his, hopeful but scared at the same time.

“I know I’m not an average alpha. I can do what I can, or do what you’d like, but I’m scared that you’re gonna run off on me the next second, and I can’t stand you not bein’ here with me—”

Arthur’s mouth crashes into yours with a new heat, and the hunger that pushes him forward is the most deprived it’s ever been.

You grip back onto him, feeling his hand slide into your hair while the other goes to grope at your ass, and you feel him rock up into you.

Pulling back just a little, the gravel in his voice is enough to make you goosebump.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere,” he breathes, “I’m all yours.”

The way your eyes light up makes the sun dim in comparison, and Arthur feels his nerves crackle at the way your irises bleed red at his conformation.

“You’re serious?” you hesitate, voice quiet and dubious, “You want this? You want me?”

“I was a dumbass before I ever was an omega,” he jokes, “You know me well enough to know it’s true.”

“Well, you’re _ my _dumbass now,” you huff triumphantly.

Arthur chuckles, but it quickly is cut off but a small hiss as your mouth goes onto his neck, and you begin to suck a mark there.

His hips jerk, and you make a small noise as he thrusts into you. Again, you pick up to the pace, riding Arthur hard and fast until the bed jerks with your movements, and sweat rolls on your skin while your teeth nip at his neck.

Slowly but surely, Arthur can feel you tightening around him, and the fire from his heat crescendos within him in a fiery blaze as he feels his own climax impending. 

You begin to open your mouth, incisors pressing with intent against the flesh of his throat as your pace stutters and a moan escapes your throat. You clench around him, your insides feeling like a vice against Arthur’s cock as your teeth sink into his neck.

The rush of adrenaline doesn’t compare to the rush of his orgasm. It rips through him as though it were a knife, hot and sharp and relentless as it rocks throughout his body. He cries, feeling his eyes flash gold for the first time in his life as you claim him.

“H-Holy shit,” he curses, and he holds onto you, breathless and shocked all the same as you break off of him.

“A-Arthur, oh my god—”

“You… You did that,” Arthur murmurs, his eyes still gold as a small laugh escapes his chest, “You… Of course it was you.”

You smile a little, your lips slightly bloodied from your bite.

“I’ll be damned…”

“Hey now, don’t go jinxin’ us…”

You snort, hitting him on the shoulder for good measure, “Shut up…”

A few moments pass, and Arthur takes a breath, and he’s surprised at how now panic fills him.

Mated. The idea scared and terrified him for so long… and yet here he is, completely fine with it.

“Did you mean it?” you ask him, catching the omega off guard.

“Mean what?”

“When you said you’d stay,” you look at him, frowning, “I… It’s not that I’m sayin’ you can’t do what you do, but… You aren’t gonna just keep comin’ back when your heat hits, right?”

Arthur frowns, and he feels his brow furrow as you look at him closely.

“I mean, I’m not… I don’t think things will be how they were no,” Arthur looks at you then, voice soft, “Not when I got a damn good reason to stick around…”

You smile brilliantly, and Arthur laughs as you come close, leaning onto his chest.

“Good… My father was gonna probably rip into you if you didn’t…”

“I’m sure he would’ve,” Arthur murmurs, closing his eyes and feeling content in a way he never has before, “But trust me, you n’ him ain’t got to worry no more… I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me, ask me like google, and submit shit at:  
sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> This was written to:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-87mSALkRU  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcGjc_bmjEM


End file.
